


Mistakes

by TheBlackShadow1210



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Anidala, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackShadow1210/pseuds/TheBlackShadow1210
Summary: Anakin has turned, but Obi-Wan doesn't want to let him drown in the darkness. When the time of their finale encounter comes, he doesn't choose a lightsaber but words. Can he bring his brother back to the light? Or is it too late and they both will fall apart?





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! :)  
> I didn't think I'd upload this story here but i decided to give it a shot. 
> 
> I know the ending could have been better but I didn't want the story to be too long. It's a one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over."

~ Octavia Butler

 

The journey to Mustafar was not pleasant. His brother's images of him killing all those innocent younglings, that hatred he could see in his once a happy blue eyes, ran through his head painfully, leaving wet trails on his cheeks. He was shaking from inside, his heart shattered.

He couldn't believe it. Palpatine. He has let Palpatine manipulate his best friend. It was him, he has pushed Anakin straight into the Sith's embrace. He shouldn't have ignored all of his Padawan's problems.

He lectured him his entire life about attachments, about feelings. Why? To lose him to the darkness? To make him follow the Jedi Code? It was never worth it.

Obviously, he wasn't happy to see him and Padmé together. Not that he didn't like the Senator, of course not. He just used to follow the rules. He used to blindly pursue what the Order believed in.

That lost him. That lost them both.

It occurred to him that it wasn't Anakin's fault that the darkness took him. It wasn't Palpatine's either. No. It was his mistake. Everything. He wasn't a good friend, nor was he the best Master. Because every good Master would know how to deal with their Padawan's problems.

If he hadn't been so harsh, maybe then, Anakin would have entrusted him with his marriage with Padmé. Everything would have been different.

After all, he knew the two of them have always had feelings to each other, he saw it the first time they'd met in Padmé's apartment ten years after Naboo.

He just ignored it. He had been doing it for the rest of their days. Until everything fell apart, including the amazing building he used to call his home.

When he could smell fire and volcanic ash, he knew they arrived. It was time he faced his best friend, his brother.

How was he supposed to kill him? No! He couldn't! It's not how it should have been. No one, not even Master Yoda, can force him to murder the member of his family.

He was sitting in silence, with thoughts raging all over his troubled mind. Padmé left, he knew she was trying to convince Anakin that turning to the Darkside is not the way. But... Anakin has been so deep in his darkness, battling furiously with his demons. It was unlikely that something can change his troubled mind.

Is it possible? Can Anakin be saved? Can the galaxy be saved?

He remembered what Qui-Gon used to tell him. He remembered to rely on the Force. He searched his heart. And he knew.

He knew.

Killing his friend wasn't an option. It will never be.

He stood up and found enough strength to face him - the man who will always remain that little boy. Always his son.

"You're the closest thing I have to a father." 19-year-old Anakin had told him once. He hadn't known back then if the teenager said that in an impulse or perhaps he'd truly felt this way.

He hadn't told him that he was like his son, too. Maybe it was his first mistake?

However, one thing was sure - no father can kill his child.

He left the ship with a sorrow still fresh in his heart. Hologram of Anakin furiously running through his mind, leaving in him only grief and fear.

He saw his friend choking his wife, his love. The view should have shocked him. It didn't, though, because Anakin Skywalker was taken, killed by Darth Vader.

Yet, he will not be locked in the cage of fear, anger, Obi-Wan will do everything to set him free. Even if it may cost him a life. It would be better to die than to see a brother falling into endless pit of darkness and destruction.

He heard Anakin's shout, he heard the hatred. Padmé was trying to hold on, she was gasping for air as invisible hands tightened around her neck.

"Let her go, Anakin!" he ordered firmly, stepping out of the ship.

The fallen Jedi, though, didn't even bother to look up, as if Obi-Wan wasn't there.

"Let. Her. Go." he repeated more dangerously, his voice showed anger but not at Anakin but himself. He couldn't believe it came to this.

His former apprentice was silent for a moment but then, let Padmé loose, and she fell limply onto the floor with a quiet gasp. He swallowed and eyed her cautiously. She did not move.

Anakin wasn't touched by that, though. He wasn't here but far away, in the dark cave that threatened to take him forever.

"You've turned her against me!" the younger man finally said, no-- accused.

His blazing with hot wrath eyes pierced him, Obi-Wan frowned and tried not to cry. He could not describe what was raging inside him right now.

His brother's gaze was full of hatred, fire flames were shining in those eyes, breaking his heart.

"No, Anakin! You have done that to yourself." he responded. What should he say? Could he bring his son back? Could he? The faith was leaving him every second of looking at Anakin who had started to pace around angrily.

"You won't take her away from me!" his voice wasn't angry, no. That wouldn't be enough to describe all of the emotions which his former apprentice hid in the wrathful tone.

Tears started burning Obi-Wan's eyes like those flames of lava lakes surrounding them.

"I'm not trying to, Anakin. I would never do that." he did try to steady his feelings and anxiety. But it was all in vain because the glare he had been given destroyed his light and happiness. It ruined his hope.

Yet, something told him not to give it up. Maybe it was the Force itself. Or perhaps just his heart. He couldn't simply forget the years of training Anakin. And even if first days weren't pleasant, even if he felt jealous that Qui-Gon's last words were about a slave boy and not about him, he would never regret the time, the smiles and delight that Anakin had given him.

He couldn't believe how things got messed up.

"You were plotting against me! You and the Jedi! You're all the same! Cowards and hypocrites!" the words struck him with pain he'd never endured.

How did it come to this?

Where did it all begin? Why couldn't he see Anakin's problems, doubts? Or maybe he did, maybe he just preferred to ignore them?

"You've let the Dark Lord twist your mind. You are becoming the very thing you swore to destroy, Anakin! Just answer me to one question... Why? Why would you do this?" he asked quite calmly now and crouched next to Padmé to see if she was still breathing.

The fog of the Darkside surrounded them, leaving him with some sort of fear he couldn't push away. His walls weren't as solid as they should be.

"It is the only way to end this war! You won't understand. You never have!" the man shouted with hate. His words felt like bullets.

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief.

"The Darkside has changed you. It will destroy you. Anger and hate leads to suffering."

The fallen Jedi, Darth Vader now, firmly protested and clutched his lightsaber but didn't ignite it yet.

Obi-Wan had to stay on alert, for in the madness his friend was, nothing could be predictable.

He knew he couldn't kill Anakin, but he also couldn't risk saying that the man standing in front of him wouldn't slaughter him.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi now. And I do not fear the Darkside as you do!" he snarled. "You've been telling me to forget my Mother! You've been telling me that I cannot love Padmé! You and all the Jedi are the only source of evil!"

He noticed that his hands started shaking so terribly. He had to calm down and let go of the sorrow. His mind was unfocused but he couldn't help it. Words struck him. It was his fault, everything. Anakin's Mother died because of him. And Padmé... she is dying because he wasn't able to stop his apprentice from turning.

"Anakin, don't do this. The Chancellor is manipulating you! He will not help you." he quietly informed. He did not want to let his friend go.

"And the Jedi will? No, Obi-Wan, it's too late for that. Nothing but my new powers can save Padmé!"

"Powers are blinding you, Anakin. You're losing control! Look, look what you've done to your wife!" he shouted now, pointing to still lying there Padmé. "You love her. You've always loved her."

He found his negotiating skills suddenly as helpful as never. It was a hard task to get Anakin see what's the most important and why the Darkside can't help him. However, nothing would scare him off. He was not afraid of death.

"Don't you even dare to tell me about love! The Jedi do not know love! You have no idea what it feels like to see your Mother die in your arms! You have no idea what it feels like to have emotions!" the voice echoed in his head. It hurt him because Anakin was right.

He had no idea what it means to lose a parent, he didn't even remember his own. And the fact that his friend's Mother died in front of him, wasn't any better. He had no idea that Shmi drew her last breath in Anakin's arms. And, for sure, he didn't know that it affected him that much. He's never mentioned it. He's never even talked about her anymore.

Obi-Wan knew why - he would have heard about attachments.

"No, Anakin. You're right. I didn't lose my Mother like you did but... I--" he searched for appropriate words. He did know what are the feelings.

Jedi aren't heartless. They just know how to deal with anger, fear and sadness.

He wanted so badly to tell him everything he should have long ago. But... He's never been good at it. He's never said how much he cared for Anakin. How much he loved him. There were no suitable words.

After all, his apprentice has never been only a normal boy or the Chosen One. He was unique individual, someone different. He has been caring and kind-hearted. Passionate and strong. He could admire his determination.

"--I love you, Anakin." he finally said and swallowed, carefully planning his next words. "I've always cared about you. I just-- I didn't know how to show you that. You're right that the Jedi do not express feelings but it doesn't mean we don't have them, Anakin. We do, I do. I-I've always found you my-- my brother."

A son, he added in his head but these words have not left his mouth. They somehow got stuck in his throat.

They've been silently staring at each other. Worry started taking over him. Worry over Padmé. She may die. She needs a doctor.

And Anakin... Anakin's presence in the Force has still been so dark, fogged by anger, grief and fear. The emotions were too strong, voices were shouting inside his mind.

The younger man hesitated again. Obi-Wan saw something strange in his hateful eyes.

"I--" for a moment, Vader as if disappeared but he came back as quickly. "You're liar! You feel threatened by me! I have become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamt of." his eyes were sparkling in the flames but he still could see some good left in him.

"None Jedi dreams of the power, Anakin. We are to find balance. We aren't evil. And you know it, deep down inside, you feel it."

"Your words mean nothing to me. You're just another pawn of the Order. You don't even have your own opinion because you've been blindly following the Code your entire life. You've been trained to say what they wanted. You've been made to think you're a... Peace Keeper. But really you're no one, just an emotionless machine." he hissed and ignited his lightsaber.

Anakin's each word cut through his heart, breaking him, killing him. But what if he was right? What if it was true? Perhaps he was a heartless machine.

He looked at the blue weapon he knew too well and swallowed. That was it. The last fight that should end his friend's life.

But... how could he strike him down? No, he must not give up yet. Anakin Skywalker is still living in this man, he just felt it. He wanted to believe in it.

"I don't want to fight, Anakin."

"Stop calling me that! Anakin Skywalker is no more, I killed his weakness." the fallen Jedi growled, tone dangerously low.

"No. It is your strength that died." he answered calmly, waiting a moment for the words to sink in.

Obi-Wan heard as if the lightning and thunder. He knew it was only his imagination but these two things would precisely describe the feelings which clouded the planet.

Flames of the lava lakes were dancing, shadows of their emotions hanging over them.

His former apprentice hesitated before speaking. He blinked and licked his dry lips.

"My strength lies in my hands. I can change the galaxy. I have brought peace to the Republic. I have brought justice and security. The Jedi will never rise again."

"Why can't you hear yourself? Why can't you see what you're becoming? Anakin! You almost killed the woman you love!" he shouted, his voice dying in sounds of the burning planet. He tried to hide his despair, not to show anything.

However, it was lack of emotions that led to everything.

"She betrayed me! You betrayed me! You killed my Mother!" Anakin shrieked, giving Obi-Wan cold shivers which ran down his body.

Then, in one second, the young Sith apprentice jumped into the air, his lightsaber ready to strike Obi-Wan. But the man was prepared. He blocked the powerful, filled with hatred hit and pushed his friend away.

"You're right." he admitted in defeat. He really did not wish to fight. For once, he wanted Anakin to cry all night, telling him everything that was hidden deep in his tainted heart. "I have failed you. I've been wrong in everything. I'm sorry for your Mother. I truly am. I wish I had listened to you that night."

"You said I should forget about her! That dreams pass in time! I can't lose Padmé because of you! You won't stop me!" another two strikes in powerful Djem So were blocked. He didn't attack though.

Words are the only weapon that can give damage but also heal. As a Negotiator, he couldn't argue with that. Words were his weapon. So much depends on the way someone's speaking.

"I will help you, Anakin! She doesn't have to die and you don't have to become someone else. Someone that you'll never be. Someone evil."

This was it. The sparkle he's been waiting for. Something did touch Anakin.

Yet, he didn't want to lose alertness. The man in front of him was way more dangerous than his best and only friend. Darth Vader still lived within him.

"But I am evil." he protested firmly but it hid no anger this time. It was sadness that spoke. Normally, Obi-Wan would find this situation amusing. "I did many bad things." for a moment, Anakin even sounded like that boy he once met.

"It's not too late. You still can fix it."

The fallen Jedi frowned and looked down in uncertainty. After a silent moment, the blue lightsaber was switched off but Obi-Wan did not dare to make a step closer. He had no idea if his beloved Anakin returned or if it was just a part of his game.

"I... I can't! He's given me the power that can help Padmé! It's the only way to save her from my vision!" he raised his voice but it wasn't as angry as before. His gaze focused on the pregnant Senator but quickly returned to Obi-Wan.

His voice still had hints of hatred but the Jedi Master couldn't care less, for he was on the good path to bring his little brother back.

"The Chancellor is evil, Anakin. He's been manipulating you all along."

"How can you say that? It is the Jedi that manipulated me! You've put a blindfold on my eyes. I-- I've lost everyone I loved because of the Order, because of you!" the other man shouted and clenched his fists.

Obi-Wan prepared for another attack, just in case. Anakin hasn't used any violence but he preferred to keep as much precaution as needed.

He swallowed, feeling more and more guilty. His brother was right. Ahsoka left because of them. Shmi died because of them. And the incident with Rako Hardeen couldn't have helped to improve their relations.

"I know. I can't feel worse than I already do. But it is not the path that would give them back to you, Anakin. Padmé wouldn't want that as well, would she? She fights for the Republic, for freedom."

"But... my vision... I don't want her to die, Obi-Wan. I- I love her. Palpatine offered me help, he'll save her as long as I become his apprentice..."

The man's voice cracked for a moment but he quickly regained his strength.

"Have you thought it through? Anakin, if Palpatine wanted to help you, he would have told you how to save her. He didn't, did he?"

There it came; a moment of silence. A moment of waiting and hoping. He knew it wasn't too late. Anakin has been suffering, he simply needed help, a talk. He still can be redeemed.

"... No. No, he didn't." his friend murmured and looked down with a grimace of despair painted all over his face, his eyes were shining from forming in them tears.

Tears of pain. Tears of desperation. Obi-Wan, though, had to carry on. He couldn't afford to lose him again.

"And the vision, what if it was just a warning? What if the Force wanted to show you what will happen when you turn? I'm sure Padmé wouldn't survive it."

"I-- I guess I haven't thought about it..."

"Please, Anakin, the choice is yours, but do not let your fear cloud your judgement. The future is in motion. It's up to you if Padmé survives. But if she is to be alive, we must not linger here."

Anakin swallowed and rubbed his messy hair. Then, the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Master. You're right... I'm so stupid, I-- I shouldn't have done all of these things. I-- I shouldn't--"

"Anakin." his voice turned firm. He risked approaching him and, not thinking about the results, placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "Everyone makes mistakes. Now, however, there's no time to dwell on them. Padmé needs to be transported to the ship."

Anakin looked at him, his eyes shiny but without hatred any longer. Sorrow was now tormenting him.

He kneeled next to Padmé and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked weakly, his voice lost in desperation. Tears were burning his eyes, Obi-Wan could see this awful suffering.

"She's strong. Your love is strong." the Jedi answered quietly, watching Anakin take Padmé into his arms. He didn't want to make any promises.

She was unconscious. And as if dead.

They both took her onto the board and lied her down. She looked miserable but was breathing. Anakin sat down next to her and took her hands into his own.

"What have I done?" he whispered almost silently, drowning in his grief. Obi-Wan sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got lost, Anakin. But you chose the right path eventually."

"If she dies, I won't forgive myself."

And just as he was about to respond, the woman stirred. She moaned quietly and her chocolate eyes slowly opened. They didn't look lucid at first but then, she slightly smiled.

"Anakin... are you... alright?" her soft voice echoed around and the man tightened the grip on Padmé's hands.

"Padmé... I'm so sorry... please, don't leave me." he whispered as her eyes closed again. "I love you..." Obi-Wan barely heard it. It was broken. It was a plea.

The Force, although if calm, turned sad. It pained him to see his brother like that. What can he say, what can he do to help him?

Many evil has been done so far. With Palpatine unleashed and the Jedi destroyed, how can one even hope to see the light again?

"She'll be fine, Anakin." he simply said. The silence took control again.

"How... how can you look at me now? After everything? I-- I killed so many people..." Anakin shattered it, and Obi-Wan was thankful for that, because it was unbearable kind of quiet.

He wanted to reassure him with a smile but it didn't come. The grief fell upon his mind and he couldn't focus like he should. Anakin is with him but it can't be the end of the story. The future couldn't be sure now.

"You regret that. It is what matters. I forgave you. Just like Padmé will."

Yes, he knew what he was speaking of. Their love was strong. Their love has survived many years of war and distance. Their love was endless.

Besides, he will not let his little brother suffer like this. He will help him get through everything. He always used to do that, this time shall not be different.

"I'm sorry." Anakin simply whispered and his gaze returned to Padmé's stone face.

"Don't be." he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shaking shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright now."

THE END


End file.
